1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of processing audio signals. In particular, to a system and method for acoustic management.
2. Related Art
Audio and voice processing functionality in modern vehicles is becoming increasingly rich and diverse. Some recent trends include adoption of voice as a common modality for user interaction, improved quality of voice communications to and from the vehicle over cellular networks and even between occupants of the same vehicle, use of acoustic technologies to improve the sound of the engine and reduce noise, increased attention to pedestrian safety issues with adoption of legislation on minimum sound levels exterior to the vehicle, and increasing customization of infotainment systems for multiple seating positions within the vehicle. The immediate beneficiaries of these technologies are the driver, passengers, pedestrians, far-end mobile telephony talkers and infotainment service providers using voice as an interface. Individually, each of the audio and voice processing functions may resolve a specific audible issue but when operated simultaneously the audio and voice processing functions may compete or interfere with each other resulting in adverse side effects due to unintentional interactions between different concurrent functionality. In addition, some of these functions may be provided using separately implemented systems resulting in undesirable duplication of sub-functions, increased overall bill-of-material cost, increased weight and increased power consumption.